


Slash or Ten Gold

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: Robin tucked her hand under her coat, afraid to touch what she could definitely feel.There it was, a rip in her tank, and a handful of wet blood to go along with it.Of course, Robin blames herself, and Chrom won't have any of it.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Slash or Ten Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for the longest 1/1 fic I've ever written! *throws confetti*
> 
> Now, this entire story is a one-shot, as much as I hate to admit it. I usually have four or five drafts, but I liked the first draft too much to make many changes.
> 
> It's not that bad.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Robin’s head hurt.

The heavy pounding in her skull was disorienting beyond measure, and her vision blurred in and out of focus.

From somewhere that felt farther than it actually was, Chrom let out a victory cheer.

Oh, then they had defeated the Risen…?

Maybe her headache had something to do with the blood on her chest. She slowly tucked a hand under her coat, feeling the tear in the tank underneath. Her hand came out sticky with blood.

Suddenly, the word was too hot.

Robin could feel the blood rushing to her face, turning red and dribbles of sweat tracing down her cheeks.

Or were those tears…?

All of her hearing seemed to be replaced with the incessant pounding through her skull, all sounds muffled and all sight fuzzy. 

She started to sway, unsteady on her feet. Robin shed her precious coat, barely mustering the strength to let the heavy cloth fall to the dirt beneath her boots.

The sharp air caught the rip in her tank, letting the freezing air of the valley find the tears in her skin and freeze them, slowly and agonizingly.

She fell to her knees, and someone near her shouted.

It was Lissa. Robin reached a hand towards the blur of beige hair, her hands clammy and cold as the girl noticed her.

“L-Liss..?”

Lissa’s eyes widened, dropping to her knees and Robin felt the hot presence of a hand holding her bare arms. What Lissa shouted, though, was loud enough for even her muffled hearing to comprehend.

“CHROM!!!”

Bootsteps hit the dirt near her, rushed, panicked. Robin felt the presence of many people, but the first thing she needed to do was make sure of Chrom’s safety.

Of course, what kind of tactician would she be if she let him fall?

Robin rose to her knees, unsteady, wobbling and her vision going tunnel. She touched the tear in her tank, finding the hot blood oozing out of the slash across her chest.

Gods, it hurt so much.

“Where...Where’s C-Chrom?” Her tongue slurred out the words her voice could barely say, her hands outstretched as the blurred forms of all the Shepherds around her. 

The only thing pulling her forward was her will.

Her boot shuffled against dirt, and she found momentum in walking ten times harder than usual. 

But Robin already locked on the the blur of blue and silver. She quickened her zombie-like pace.

Was she running towards him, or was he…

Her train of thought was interrupted as she hit the ground, not realizing she had fallen in the first place. She felt a small bubble of blood hit her lip.

Chrom ran over to her, his senses in a panic. As he watched her hit the dirt, the only thing in his world was Robin.

Robin, and the slash on her chest.

He slid to his knees next to her, a hand through her silver hair as he grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm. 

He saw Lissa running as fast as her short legs could take her, staff in hand as she approached.

Robins eyes were almost glued shut, but he saw the focus of her pupils as they tried to lock on his face.

“C-Chrom, I f-failed…”

Chrom’s eyes widened, smoothing her hair as he cast an anxious glance at Lissa. She was almost here.

“No, no, you did nothing of the sort. Robin, you…”

He lost his words at the back of his throat, crowding his tongue. Robin closed her eyes, and the smallest smile traced her lips.

Lissa skidded across the dirt, and instantly raised her staff, emerald light flooding the few square feet. 

Robin didn’t wake.

Lissa crouched next to her, her fingers at her throat as she frantically checked for a pulse.

“She’s still alive, but barely. 

Chrom didn't hesitate, his eyes thick with determination.

"No one else is going to die on my watch," he said, thickly. He leaned down and picked Robin's thin form off the dirt, cradling her against his chest.

Chrom ran as fast as his legs could take him; for a woman of her size, Robin weighed practically nothing. 

He could feel the blood from the slash in her shirt leaking into his uniform, and he didn’t care about the stains Frederick or Lissa would certainly scold him for. Frederick was waiting for him, back at the group of shepherds Robin ran away from.

“Milord.”

“Frederick, we’re only a five minute walk from the castle, correct?”

“Yes, Milord.”

“I need to borrow your horse, and she needs to go as fast as she can run. I need the rest of you to meet me in the barracks.

Chrom handed Robin to Frederick, careful not to jostle her. He placed his foot in the stirrup and hauled himself into the saddle. Frederick attempted to place Robin behind Chrom, but she couldn’t hold herself upright.

“Frederick, put her in front of me. Her head can rest on my shoulder, and I’ll need to keep a good grip on her,” he said, frantically.

Frederick made a small noise. “But, Milord, propriety states-”

“I don’t give a damn about propriety, Frederick, just do it!”

Frederick shut his mouth, and gave Chrom a look before placing Robin exactly where he asked. Her legs were straddling his, wrapped around his hips and her arms over his shoulders. 

Chrom nudged the horse forward as she broke into a gallop. Hoofbeats were frantic in pace as Robin’s body began to rack in shivers. She was cold, her breathing shallow as Chrom urged the horse to go faster. 

“Ohgodsohgodsohgodsohgods…”

The gates to the castle were locked firmly shut, but as Chrom and the horse rode at breakneck speed up the path, a footman saw them.

“It’s the Prince! Open the gates!”

Just in time, Chrom heard the chains and gears of the portcullis raising itself, and he stopped for nobody as the horse sped like dynamite through the streets of the castle city. 

People stopped and stared at the oddity that was the prince and his chief tactician, but for once Chrom had no cares for his image.

Outside of the castle doors, he dismounted as the horse reared on her hind legs. He kept Robin close to him, his arm holding her back close to him. The door was opened by two completely befuddled footmen, Chrom running as fast as his feet would allow.

“LIBRA! Someone get Libra, or any healer! NOW!” He snapped at a castlegoer, probably a servant he’d never paid attention to before. But whoever it was ran off to get the deed done.

The healer’s ward was too far away, Chrom decided. He would take Robin to his quarters, and she would get healed there. 

Robin shivered against his chest, and Chrom felt a dribble of blood leak from her chest to his.

His breathing grew heavier as the anxiety set in, and his feet were pushed harder up the flight of stone stairs. He skipped two, three, four steps at a time, bursting through the door at the end of the corridor. 

To his delight, Libra was outside the door.

He rushed past him, and ran to the bed he forgot to make that morning. He shoved the covers off, and lowered Robin to the bed. Libra gave him a nod.

“I think she will be fine, if she has Naga’s favor. I will do the best in my ability to save her,” Libra said, and shooed Chrom from the room.

A door slammed in his face, and Chrom stood breathless in front of the wood panel that led to his room.

“Surely the rest of the Shepherds aren’t back yet,” he said, to no one in particular. He sat on the floor, his back to the door. 

“I can wait for a little while,” he murmured.

<~>

Robin’s eyes opened, nothing but fuzz in her vision. She was covered in blankets, the weight of them somehow comforting to her. She touched her shoulder, gently, and the fact that she wasn’t wearing her coat and shirt anymore became apparent. Someone, some delightful healer had wrapped bandages around her chest and stomach to form some sort of sleeveless shirt…

Then the thought hit her.

“Chrom!” She shot up in bed, trying her hardest to ignore her body’s painful protests. She stripped the covers off her, the weight gone and exposing her open shoulders and collarbone to the cold, castle air.

She was wearing a pair of tight black pants she’d never seen before, and thick gray socks. Someone had untied her hair, and she felt the moonlight-colored strands hitting her back as she moved to walk to the door.

She staggered, her breath heavy and wet. The door handle supported her weight as she threw it open,

Nearly hitting Chrom in the face.

He was pacing outside her door?

Her face either paled or turned beet red; of which she wasn’t sure. Chrom caught her eyes and his gaze slowly travelled over her form. 

She cleared her throat, a thousand apologies forming in her head.

“Chrom, I… I’m so sor-”

He held up a hand, his face tinged with blush for reasons unknown.

“You’ve no need to apologize. This wasn’t your fault, you aren’t a failed tactician, and you’re the best friend one could ever hope for. But now isn’t the time for such talk, you need to rest.”

He emphasized the last word, clearly trying to convey all of his authority into his tone.

Robin swallowed, then nodded slowly.

Chrom grabbed her shoulders, keeping care to avoid the bandaged areas of her chest. As he touched her, though, he felt heat creep up his neck. He guided her back to the room.

As Robin reentered the room, her gaze caught the massive Ylissean banner hanging over the desk in the corner, and her eyes widened. She turned to Chrom, prying herself out of his grip.

“Is this YOUR ROOM?”

Chrom nodded, pure embarrassment in his face.

“Gods, Chrom, I’m so sorry! Skies, I’m such a burden, aren’t I…” she trailed off.

“Now, we’ll have none of that,” Chrom said softly, scooping Robin up from under her knees. He placed her carefully on the small bed in the corner, pulling the covers over her shoulders.

“You need your rest,” he said, and sat at his desk, his back to the completely bewildered woman in his bed.

<~>

Robin woke again, this time in a cold sweat. Her breath was quick and unsteady, the bed suddenly too hot. She pushed the covers off and extracted herself from the covers, ignoring the white-hot pain in her chest.

Chrom sat up from the desk, and shed his pauldron and cloak. He strode over to Robin, who was rubbing her silver hair in an attempt to remove all the nightmare sweat from her brow.

She looked at him, desperation and meek helplessness in her eyes. 

“Chrom,” she began, her voice cracking and thick with strain. “I’m so sorry. I’m a terrible tactician, and a terrible soldier at that. I’ve no land, no family, no gold, and I’m of no value whatsoever. I should not be associating with the likes of the Shepherds and their glory,” she said, tears pulling at the corners of her eyes.

Chrom said nothing at this, only pondered the fact of his next action.

He must’ve decided on something, because in two long steps he was within inches of her face. His hand grazed the nape of her neck, and he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was slow, and gentle. At first, Robin was overtaken by surprise as his lips met hers, but then she began to return it. 

It was a moment they both didn’t want to end.

But, Chrom was the first to pull away, and Robin immediately missed the feeling of him so close. His hands wrapped themselves around hers.

“No, Robin. You are a genius, and a talented fighter. You’re the link the Shepherds were missing, and you fit perfectly in all our lives.” His face went redder, if it was even possible. 

He cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his head.

“Erm, I’m sorry about- about…” 

He was cut off as Robin placed a finger on his lips.

“Don’t be.”

Chrom cleared his throat, all of the ‘gallant knight’ act he had before gone, and in its place was embarrassment.

“Right.” He gestured to the bed behind them. “You should… You…”

“All right, I’ll try sleeping again. As long as you get some sleep too,” she said smugly, noting the dark smudges under his eyes as well.

<~>

Meanwhile…

Sully took a swig of her flask, noting the sunset outside.

“Where the hell is that boy? He said he’d meet us here after he checked on Robin.”

Lissa sighed, next to her. 

“I’ll go check…” she said, resignedly.

Her quick footsteps brought her straight to Chrom’s quarters, with her knowledge that this was where Robin was resting. She popped open the door, slowly.

Only to find a strange, but comforting sight.

The candles in the room were blown out, and two figures lay asleep on the bed. Robin was wrapped in Chrom’s arms, and his chest resting carefully against her back. His touch minded her injuries, and Robin was snuggled close to his form. 

Lissa’s jaw dropped, but it was instantly replaced by a gleeful grin.

Her feet pitter-pattered back to the Shepherd’s barracks, and she could barely contain her joy.

“Well, where are they?” Said Sully, her eyes half-closed in boredom.

“Let’s just say we’d better not disturb them,” she said, and turned silently to Virion and Stahl.

“You owe me ten gold,” she whispered.


End file.
